


The Beginning

by siriush



Series: All the chances you gave me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopting, All the chances you gave me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, But it's okay, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Harry got insecurities, Hermione and Ron are great best friends, M/M, Minerva Mcgonagall aka harry's unofficial mum, Muggle AU, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Teacher Remus Lupin, Texting, Wolfstar adopt harry, aka harry's unofficial sibling, kind of, text, texting fic, the best one, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: Harry James Potter is getting adopted by his english teacher, and is very much happy about it. // Part 1 of All the chances you gave me.





	The Beginning

**Thursday, 11 April, 2019.**

  
  
_4:21pm, Remus_: Hey Harry, I hope you are doing good. Did you talk to your guardians?   
  
_4:23pm, Harry_: Hi! I'm alright, and you? No, not yet. I wasn't sure.   
  
_4:24pm, Remus_: Did you change your mind? It's completely okay, we'll understand.   
  
_4:25pm, Harry_: No! I didn't. I really want to live with the both of you.   
  
_4:27pm, Remus_: I see. You thought that we changed our mind?  
  
_4:29pm, Harry_: Well, it was a possibility, wasn't it?  
  
_4:30pm, Remus_: No Harry, it isn't. I know we didn't know each other for too long but me and Sirius want you in our life. We won't change our mind.   
  
_4:33pm, Harry_: Oh, I really want to be in your life too. I'll ask them to sign the papers, then.   
  
_4:35pm, Remus_: Do you want to come in my office after? We can take some tea.  
  
_4:36pm, Harry_: I'd love to! Could you help me for my history essay ?  
  
_4:38pm, Remus_: Of course! 

* * *

_5:51pm, Harry:_ Petunia, I know you don't want me to send you a message but it's important. Two peoples I met recently, want to actually adopt me. When I come home, could you sign the paper?  
  
_5:53pm, Petunia:_ Why would I do that?  
  
_5:54pm, Harry:_ You don't even like me, as you always said, I'm just a burden, right?  
  
_5:56pm, Petunia:_ Fine, but I don't want to see you freak face ever again, did I make myself clear?

_5:58pm, Harry_: Don't worry about that. 

* * *

_7:34pm, Sirius:_ Hey, how's school going?   
  
_7:36pm, Harry_: It's okay, I guess. I've still some problem with history and chemistry, but Remus helped me a little. We drank tea.   
  
_7:37pm, Sirius:_ That's great sweetheart, I wanted to let you know that I would be here for your next match.   
  
_7:38pm, Harry:_ Really?   
  
_7:40pm, Sirius:_ I promise! I want to see you playing. Can you tell me when is it?  
  
_7:41pm, Harry:_ Next saturday, the 20th! At 6pm!  
  
_7:42pm, Sirius_: Great! I'm excited to see you again, unfortunately I won't be at home this weekend, so I don't know if you plan to go at your aunt house or at our home, but I won't see you.   
  
_7:44pm, Harry:_ It's alright, I actually don't know. Petunia said she would sign the paper.   
  
_7:46pm, Sirius:_ I'll go with Remus sign the paper at her home probably tomorrow then.   
  
_7:47pm, Harry:_ Do you need me to be here?  
  
_7:49pm, Sirius:_ Nah, don't worry about it! Also, I had a question. Do you want us to change your name to Harry Potter-Lupin ?  
  
_7:50pm, Harry_: Does professor Lupin know about that?   
  
_7:51pm, Sirius:_ Of course, he does. We talked about it last night. I'm not gonna lie, we'd really love if you'd take our surname but it's totally up to you.   
  
_7:54pm, Harry:_ I'd really love to!   
  
_7:56pm, Sirius_: Awesome! I'll tell Remus the news, sweetheart. Call me tonight? Before going to bed?  
  
_7:58pm, Harry_: Don't need to ask twice! 

* * *

**Friday, 12 April 2019**

  
  
_7:55am, Harry:_ You're awake?  
  
_7:57am, Ron:_ You piece of shit, where's my clothes   
  
_7:58am, Harry:_ :)   
  
_7:59am, Ron:_ come on! It's almost eight, I'm starving   
  
_8:00am, Harry:_ You're always starving   
  
_8:01am, Harry:_ Look in my closet, dickhead   
  
_8:02am, Ron_: You're a piece of shit, you know that?  
  
_8:04am, Harry_: I'm eating all the foooood  
  
_8:07am, Ron_: Sod off fucker   
  
_8:09am, Harry_: love youuuu   
  
_8:12am, Ron_: fuck you   
  
_8:13am, Harry:_ You would love that, wouldn't you?  
  
_8:14am, Ron:_ oh yes very much so  
  
_8:16am, Harry:_ Don't be a sarcastic bitch  
  
_8:56am, Harry:_ You're kind of late lmao   
  
_8:59am, Ron_: BECAUSE OF YOU   
  
_9:01am, Harry_: I've food in my bag, come on. We've got English now, we can't be late.   
  
_9:02am, Ron_: You don't want to be late because the teacher is professor Lupin, if it was chemistry you wouldn't care.   
  
_9:04am, Harry_: Well, there's a big difference between Remus and Snape.   
  
_9:15am, Ron_: Do you have some news from your aunt? The professor kept smiling at you   
  
_9:16am, Harry_: She said she'd sign the paper.   
  
_9:18am, Ron_: That's great mate!  
  
_9:19am, Harry:_ Yeah, Sirius said he would be here for our next match  
  
_ 9:21am, Ron_: Nervous?  
  
_ 9:23am, Harry_: Kind of. I'm not used to have someone who would want to see me playing. What if, if we lose?  
  
_9:25am, Ron_: You know very well that we won't, and even if we do, it won't stop Sirius to adopt you. He'll be proud of you no matter what  
  
_9:27am, Harry:_ If you say so.  
  
_9:31am, Ron_: Please, the first time he saw you, he wouldn't stop smiling. He already loves you.   


* * *

_9:33am, Remus_: Hide me that phone before I take it, young man.  
  
_ 9:34am, Harry:_ oops.  
  
_9:36am, Remus_: Stop answering!   
  
_ 9:37am, Remus_: I can see you smiling to your phone  
  
_9:38am, Harry:_ What's the answer to question 4?  
  
_9:39am, Remus_: Really?  
  
_9:41am, Harry_: Wrong number!  
  
_ 9:45am, Remus_: HARRY DO NOT CHEAT   
  
_ 9:46am, Harry_: I was kidding!  
  
_ 9:47am, Remus_: Do your exam!  
  
_ 9:51am, Harry_: I've already finished it lmao  
  
_10:05am, Harry_: Did Sirius told you about what we talked yesterday?  
  
_10:06am, Remus_: He told me you were okay for changing your surname, and that we were going at your aunt's house to sign the paper at 2pm. Is there something else?  
  
_10:07am, Harry:_ Well, you can say no, it's alright, but he said I could go at your home?  
  
_10:08am, Remus:_ Darling, of course you're coming with me at our home. I'll wait for you at the parking, you know which one is my car, right?  
  
_10:12am, Harry:_ Yes! Thank you!   


* * *

_01:23pm, Hermione_: Why are you smiling like an idiot ?  
  
_01:24pm, Harry_: Sorry if my smile is bothering you   
  
_01:26pm, Hermione_: Stop being a little bitch.  
  
_01:28pm, Harry:_ First of all, I'm tall   
  
_01:29pm, Hermione:_ Oh yes, you're big big big grown man  
  
_01:31am, Harry:_ yes   
  
_01:32pm, Harry:_ I'm just happy bc of the adoption. And Remus said I can go at their home today.   
  
_01:34pm, Hermione_: You thought you weren't going?  
  
_ 01:35pm, Harry:_ I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with them adopting me but wouldn't it be better for them to adopt someone younger?   
  
_01:37pm, Hermione_: If they wanted a baby, they would have adopted a baby. They want you to be their, so one or fifteen year old, it doesn't matter.   
  
_ 01:39pm, Harry:_ I just don't want them to regret it.   
  
_ 01:41pm, Hermione:_ Harry, breath. They want you, no one else. They won't regret it, I've been your bestfriend for the past five years, and I don't regret befriended you.   
  
_01:42pm, Harry:_ Okay, yeah, you're probably right.  
  
_01:43pm, Hermione_: Repeat after me, “I'm valid and I'm worth it. People cares about me.”  
  
_01:44pm, Harry_: I'm valid and I'm worth it. People cares about me.  
  
_01:44pm, Hermione_: Wasn't so hard, was it?  
  
_01:46pm, Harry_: No it wasn't mum   


* * *

_05:56pm, Harry_: Hey, can I ask you a question ?  
  
_05:58pm, Sirius:_ Hey sweetheart, of course you can  
  
_ 05:59pm, Harry:_ Well, are you sure it's a good idea to adopt me?  
  
_06:02pm, Sirius:_ sweetheart, personally I think it's the better idea I've ever had.  
  
_06:03pm, Harry:_ It's just I'm fifteen, and you and Remus could adopt a baby or a child.   
  
_06:05pm, Sirius:_ But we want you, not a baby or a child   
  
_06:06pm, Harry:_ are you sure?  
  
_06:09pm, Sirius:_ I'm more than sure. You're worth it Harry.   
  
_06:10pm, Harry:_ Okay, I believe you. I'm with Remus now. We're going at your home.   
  
_06:11pm, Sirius:_ our* home, sweetheart.   
  
_ 06:12pm, Harry:_ Yeah, you're right. We're going at our home. Can I call you tonight ?  
  
_ 06:13pm, Sirius:_ You better do.   



End file.
